Entre rebeldes y mortífagos
by Freya.twentythree
Summary: La guerra está en todo su auge y yo estoy en mitad de un desértico bosque con un hombre que bien con magia o sin ella, viene a matarme. O peor aún, torturarme. ¿Qué hago entonces enlazando mis piernas en su cintura? ¿Por qué quiero que me bese? Llevo demasiado tiempo sin contacto humano, definitivamente.
1. Prólogo

******Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.  
**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Abrí los ojos asustada tras la pesadilla que había tenido. Empapada en sudor me senté en la cama apartando de un manotazo las sábanas revueltas y me pasé una mano por la frente mojada, intentando calmarme.

Las pesadillas me venían siguiendo desde aquél fatídico día en el que Dumbledore había sido asesinado. Aquél día en el que los mortífagos se había adueñado de Hogwarts y Snape se había autoproclamado director del colegio.

Aquél nefasto día en el que Voldemort había _ganado_ la guerra.

Sacudí la cabeza, alejando esos funestos pensamientos de mi cabeza. No me gustaba pensar en ello, odiaba hacerlo, pero las condiciones en las que vivía en ese momento no me permitían olvidar nada.

Cansada por la mala noche que había pasado, me bajé de la cama, oyendo el ya tan familiar crujido de la madera vieja y el hierro oxidado, y salí de mi pequeña y simple habitación, la cual contaba con la cama, una pequeña mesilla de madera y un armario, de madera también, que albergaba las pocas ropas que poseía. Salí al salón, el cual tampoco era muy grande, lo justo para cobijar un sofá de tres plazas de color oro, algo viejo y roído, una mesa de madera en la que descansaba un jarrón con unas flores que nunca se marchitaban y una televisión muggle, que obviamente no funcionaba donde estaba.

Pasé de largo el salón y entré en aquél cubículo que bien podría llamarse cocina, aunque no lo pareciese.

Contaba con algunos muebles de un color celeste bebé en el que había metido la escasa comida con la que contaba en ese momento, cortesía de Molly Weasley en las limitadas visitas que se le permitía hacerme, y algunos utensilios de cocina. También tenía dos hornillas sobre la encimera, así como un grifo por el que salía agua sucia y no potable y una pequeña ventana que daba al exterior, con unas cortinas amarillentas.

Suspiré por tercera vez en esa mañana, y me dispuse a sacar una pequeña tetera para hacer té.

Mientras preparaba el té de forma muggle, por supuesto, me quedé mirando fijamente por la ventana, hacia el bosque, metida totalmente en mis pensamientos.

Aún me costaba creerme, después de más de un año viviendo allí, que realmente eso me estuviera pasando. A mí y al resto del mundo mágico.

Voldemort había creado el caos y el desastre en todo el mundo mágico inglés. Una dictadura en la que obedecías sus órdenes y le besabas los pies, o te torturaba hasta morir.

Muchas personas se habían puesto de su parte y, realmente, los entendía. Tan sólo querían salvarse el pellejo o salvar a sus familias, pero había miles de personas a las que él había asesinado.

Y obviamente, todo ser que se atreviera a ayudar a cualquier amigo de Harry Potter o a éste mismo, moriría independientemente de quién fuera.

Yo misma había vivido en mis carnes la amenaza de Voldemort cuando, delante de mí, había torturado a mis padres hasta matarlos por el simple hecho de haberme traído a este mundo.

Un sollozo se me escapó de la garganta ante el recuerdo. Aún me atormentaban las pesadillas en las que veía a mi madre llorando cubierta de sangre, afirmando una y otra vez que ella no sabía quién era Hermione Granger y que no tenía ninguna hija.

Los había hechizado antes de que la guerra empezase para que no recordaran nada y así protegerlos, pero había resultado aún peor.

Voldemort los había torturado de la manera en la que no había torturado a ningún _rebelde_ jamás, diciendo que mis padres estaban engañándolo, aunque él supiese perfectamente que no me recordaban.

Sabía que los estaba mirando desde cualquier parte y disfrutó de ello hasta el final.

El pitido de la tetera me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos. Limpiándome las lágrimas que se me habían escapado, me serví té en una taza cascada y me senté en el sofá.

Me quedé mirando la televisión apagada, deseando poder encenderla y saber qué era del mundo muggle. Sabía perfectamente que allí nada nuevo había pasado. Sin saber por qué razón, Voldemort sólo había tomado poder sobre el mundo mágico, _por ahora_.

Necesitaba ver Londres, quería ver las calles llenas de gente e imaginarme caminando por Picadilly Circus rodeada de toda la gente que solía haber allí y que siempre me molestó. Quería tener algún tipo de contacto humano o me volvería loca.

Llevaba seis meses sin ver a ningún ser humano. A la última persona que había visto había sido a Molly Weasley que había conseguido escabullirse y venir a traerme algo de comida.

De eso hacía seis meses y yo ya empezaba a hablar con los animales que veía en el bosque.

-Voy a volverme loca- gemí, pasándome las manos por la cara, frustrada.

No sabía qué estaba pasando en el mundo, cosa normal, ya que estaba viviendo en una pequeña casa de madera aislada en medio de un bosque.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix habían decidido que cada uno de nosotros, los _rebeldes, _como se nos conocía vulgarmente, debíamos separarnos y vivir escondidos en distintos lugares de Inglaterra en los que nadie pudiese encontrarnos.

A mí me había tocado en el bosque de Sherwood, bien conocido por las leyendas muggles, pero desconocido para los magos. El bosque de Sherwood, situado en Nottinghamshire, era un bosque enorme y demasiado escondido para los magos. En el mundo muggle era un bosque protegido y muy famoso por el popular cuento de "Robin Hood", pero en el mundo mágico nadie sabía de su existencia.

No sabía donde se encontraban Harry ni Ron, ni tampoco Ginny ni Luna, ni Neville como tampoco sabía dónde se habría metido Hagrid ni ninguno de los demás.

El ministro de magia nos dijo nuestra localización a cada uno personalmente y nadie jamás podría saber dónde estábamos para no levantar sospechas ni dejar que nos encontrasen antes de que pudieran idear un plan para acabar con Voldemort.

Cosa de la que no sabía cómo iban ya que no sabía nada de ellos.

Tan sólo Molly sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero no podía quedarse mucho tiempo.

Así que, en resumen, estaba total y definitivamente _sola._

Hasta nuevo aviso, claro.

Volví a mirar la televisión, deseando que se encendiese por _arte de magia. _Porque sí, soy una bruja con una varita escondida en el armario. Una bruja que puede hacer magia y hacer que la televisión se encienda y que la comida aparezca mágicamente en lugar de morirme de hambre durante días si no conseguía _cazar _algo en el bosque.

Porque tenía que cazar animales, al estilo muggle, para poder sobrevivir.

Y no podía usar la magia. Bajo ningún pretexto.

O me matarían.

* * *

**Buenas! :D**

**Aquí vengo con otra historia, completamente consciente de que aún tengo que acabar alguna que otra, pero las ideas vienen y van y ahora mi mente se centra en ésta u.u **

**Los hechos contados aquí me los invento competamente y muchas cosas no coincidirán para nada con los libros. Obviamente.**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndola.**

**Besos. Freya-**


	2. Capítulo 1: Si uso mi varita, moriré Si

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Si uso mi varita, moriré. Si no la uso, moriré.**

-¡Maldito Voldemort! ¡Ojalá te mueras maldito hijo de puta!- chillé en medio del bosque, aguantándome las ganas de patear el árbol que tenía al lado. Estaba cansada y muerta de hambre y el maldito conejo había salido corriendo en cuanto había oído el sonido de un pájaro en lo alto de un árbol. Tiré el arco y la flecha que había tenido preparados segundos antes, al suelo y dejé que las lágrimas de impotencia se escaparan de mis ojos.

Tenía muchísima hambre. Llevaba dos días sin comer nada más que unas galletas rancias y té. Mucho té. Y estaba empezando a desesperarme.

Por las circunstancias había aprendido a cazar con un arco y flechas que yo misma me construía con las ramas de los árboles. Al principio no tenía ni idea de cómo usarlos, por Merlín, no había cazado en mi vida, pero con el tiempo, imaginación y recuerdos de películas que había visto conseguí construirme algo parecido a un arco y flechas, que fui perfeccionando.

Usualmente, sobre todo en verano, cazaba la mayoría de los días pero llevaba dos días que no cazaba nada.

¿Y de quién era la culpa? Del maldito Voldemort y todo su ejército de mortífagos asesinos.

Voldemort, para encontrar a todos los _rebeldes _o a los que él consideraba así, había realizado un hechizo en todo el mundo mágico para que, cada vez que alguien hiciese un mísero hechizo, fuese cual fuese, él lo supiera.

Si se me ocurría mover mi varita para que apareciese comida en mi mesa, al segundo, un escuadrón de mortífagos se aparecería delante de mí y me llevarían ante su señor.

Voldemort estaba esperando a que cometiésemos algún mínimo error para atraparnos y hacer quién sabe qué con nosotros.

Así que, como una de las esperanzas que tenía el mundo mágico para salvarse del "Señor Tenebroso", tenía que morirme de hambre.

Muchas veces había querido coger la varita, escondida en mi armario debajo del pequeño montón de ropa que había podido coger antes de marcharme, y hacer que apareciese algo de comida o simplemente un poco de agua. Los días de invierno en los que hacía tanto frío que era imposible salir, los animales habían emigrado a un lugar más cálido o bien el río cercano estaba congelado. Pero no me lo había permitido. No podía traicionar a los míos y, si dejaba que me cogiesen, me pondrían de señuelo para atrapar a Harry y a los demás, porque Voldemort se las ingeniaría para que todos mis amigos me viesen allí y, sabía a la perfección que ni Harry ni Ron se aguantarían las ganas de ir a por mí. Aunque fuese claramente una trampa.

Así que esos días me alimentaba de galletas rancias, té o algún alimento más que Molly me hubiese traído como latas de comida, arroz o legumbres.

Pero eso debía dejarlo para el frío invierno, en ese momento, era verano, así que había multitud de animales correteando por el bosque, además de un calor atroz.

Recogí el arco y la flecha del suelo y me preparé para buscar mi comida, otra vez.

En el más completo silencio me metí aún más en el bosque y escalé por un árbol hasta sentarme en una gruesa rama que sobresalía de éste para esperar a que mi próxima víctima apareciese.

En el bosque podía encontrar una gran variedad de animales que, en otras circunstancias, jamás me hubiese atrevido a comer. Había sido vegetariana hasta hacía un año y medio. En el momento en el que el hambre me atenazaba empecé a ver a los animales con otros ojos.

Así que ahora me alimentaba de conejos, pequeños ciervos, ardillas e incluso ranas. Cuando no conseguía cazar ningún animal me iba al río, que no quedaba a más de 10 minutos, y cogía ranas o peces con una lanza que yo misma me había fabricado, también.

Había tenido suerte de que el río no estuviese lejos ya que habría muerto deshidratada si no fuese por esa agua, o bien intoxicada por el agua sucia que salía del fregadero de la cabaña.

Por Merlín, echaba tanto de menos beberme un buen vaso de zumo de calabaza y comerme una rica ensalada con cebolla, tomates, maíz y cualquier cosa que le quisiera poner.

A veces, incluso tenía unos enormes antojos de carne. Deseaba poder entrar en un McDonald's, lugar al que nunca había ido antes, y comerme una enorme hamburguesa grasienta con queso y patatas.

El sonido de unas pisadas en la tierra me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me incorporé rápidamente en la rama y me preparé para atacar.

Una enorme liebre marrón se paró en medio de un pequeño claro y empezó a comerse unas hojas que habría encontrado en algún otro lugar.

La tenía a tiro. Incluso parecía que se había puesto exactamente allí para que yo la cazase.

Apunté directamente hacia el animal y, guiñando un ojo, pude tenerla justamente ante mi flecha.

Con decisión y precisión dejé salir la flecha disparada justo hacia el centro del cuerpo del animal.

Murió en el instante.

Con un grito de júbilo bajé del árbol rápidamente y me acerqué hasta quedar justo encima del animal muerto.

-Lo siento, amiguita, pero moriré si no como algo rápidamente- me disculpé con la liebre.

Sí, me disculpé. Odiaba hacerle daño a un animal inocente, pero tenía que comer. Me había tenido que convencer a mí misma de ello y recordarme el "ciclo de la vida". No mataba por gusto, es más, lo odiaba.

Sólo por necesidad.

Con un suspiro, me incliné y le quité la flecha, manchada de sangre, del cuerpo a la liebre y la limpié en la tierra. Antes, ese simple gesto me habría dado arcadas y, posiblemente, habría vomitado pero con el paso del tiempo simplemente me había acostumbrado.

Cogí al animal por una de sus largas orejas y me encaminé hacia el río.

Una vez allí, me dispuse a limpiar a la ensangrentada liebre en el agua cristalina del río.

Una vez toda la sangre y la suciedad desaparecieron, la dejé en la orilla y me dispuse a quitarme la ropa.

Tenía la piel pegajosa y ardiendo del calor sofocante que hacía en pleno mes de agosto. Me mojé la cara con aquella agua fría y limpia y después, poco a poco, acabé metiéndome completamente en el río.

Gemí al contacto con el agua fría y sentí mis pezones endurecerse de inmediato hasta casi dolerme. Otra cosa que echaba irremediablemente de menos era una buena ducha con agua caliente… y jabón. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin usar un champú que tenía el pelo continuamente enredado, tal como lo había tenido cuando era niña.

Me lavé el pelo, que ya me llegaba mucho más debajo de la cintura y estaba más alborotado que nunca, con agua hasta sacar toda la suciedad de la que era capaz.

El jabón se me había acabado hacía una semana así que me duchaba con tan sólo agua.

Una vez que estaba, más o menos, limpia salí del agua y me senté en la orilla, sumergiendo mis desgastados vaqueros, los cuales había cortado para que me llegasen hasta justo debajo del trasero, mi camiseta blanca, más amarilla ya, llena de manchas de sudor y barro y mi ropa interior, algo desgastada también.

Una vez que las enjuagué, las colgué en una rama de un árbol donde le daba directamente el sol.

Yo hice prácticamente lo mismo, dejando que el sol secara mi pelo y mi piel, mientras me daba unas vueltas por los alrededores buscando algo más con lo que pudiese acompañar el conejo que acababa de cazar.

-¡Bingo!- sonreí al encontrar unas setas en la orilla del río. Agradecía enormemente que fuese verano. También encontré unas hojas de algún tipo de verdura que podía usar para condimentar el conejo.

Una vez mi ropa se secó, me la coloqué y, recogiendo el conejo y las verduras, me dirigí a mi cabaña dispuesta a comer, al fin.

Una vez allí me dispuse a despellejar y cortar la liebre en trozos y cocinarla junto a agua del río que tenía siempre en una garrafa en la cocina. Al poco tiempo le añadí las verduras, lavadas y cortadas, junto a las setas.

El delicioso olor hizo que mi estómago gruñera de hambre.

Mientras cocinaba mi cena, salí al bosque y me quedé en la puerta de mi cabaña, mirando al cielo, la caída el sol.

¿Qué estarían haciendo Harry y Ron? Me preguntaba. Cada día, al menos uno de mis pensamientos, iba dirigido hacia ellos. Los echaba muchísimo de menos y me preguntaba qué haríamos los tres si ellos estuviesen viviendo ahí conmigo. Seguramente no todo me parecería tan malo y disfrutaría más de mi vida. Tampoco me pasaría las noche aovillada en mi cama llorando.

Harry sería un magnífico líder como lo había sido siempre e intentaría que los tres estuviésemos tranquilos y serenos la mayor parte del tiempo. Se encargaría de cazar e incluso de preparar la comida tan sólo para evitar que Ron y yo nos peleáramos. Porque a Ron le saldría la vena machista y querría que yo le cocinase como lo hacía su madre a lo que yo le rebatiría y acabaríamos peleándonos como siempre, dejando a Harry en medio sin saber qué decir.

Seguramente para Ron sería un caos cazar animales y le costaría muchísimo esfuerzo. Nos pelearíamos también por eso, porque sabía perfectamente que yo me burlaría de él e intentaría enseñarle y él se negaría. Al final, me dejaría enseñarle.

Una fina lágrima se me escapó, rodando por mi mejilla.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ron estuviese aquí? ¿Volvería a besarme como lo hizo antes de separarnos?

No pude evitar recordar el día en el que el ministro de magia nos diría el lugar en el que tendríamos que vivir hasta nuevo aviso. Una vez entráramos, uno a uno, en aquella habitación no volveríamos a vernos. Entraron todos los miembros de la orden, así como todos nuestros amigos de Hogwarts hasta quedarnos Ron y yo para el final. Me llamaron primero a mí y, antes de poder entrar en la habitación, me agarró del brazo y me dio un suave beso. Sólo fue un roce de labios, seguido de un abrazo que me dejó estática en mi sitio.

Seguramente sólo fue un inocente beso de despedida para él, pero eso beso me había llegado muy hondo y no podía olvidarlo.

Volví a suspirar por enésima vez en el día y miré al cielo, en el que ya se podían apreciar pequeñas estrellas.

Muy pronto anochecería y debía prepararme para encender las lámparas de aceite que tenía en el interior de la casa.

Pero un ruido sordo interrumpió mi camino. Asustada y alerta, me di la vuelta escudriñando la oscuridad del bosque.

Agudicé mi oído, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no oía nada.

Pensé que había sido mi imaginación, así que me di la vuelta para entrar y apagar el fuego de mí estofado ya, seguramente, listo y encender las lámparas cuando escuché un jadeo, seguido de un leve gemido.

Eso no era ningún animal.

Con el corazón desbocado, corrí rápidamente hacia mi habitación y cogí mi varita, escondida entre mi ropa, y salí al exterior.

Sabía que era inútil haberla cogido, pero me sentía más segura teniéndola en la mano, apuntando a la oscuridad.

Me quedé quieta durante unos segundos hasta que pude escuchar claramente una respiración jadeante. Por la noche, en el bosque, cualquier sonido sonaba amplificado.

Despacio y con la varita siempre en alto, me adentré en la oscuridad el bosque, donde se escuchaban más fuertes los jadeos de quien quiera que estuviese allí.

Solté un pequeño chillido asustada cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pude apreciar claramente la silueta de una persona, apoyada con una mano enguantada en un árbol. Vestía completamente de negro exceptuando la cara, cubierta con una máscara plateada.

Un mortífago.

El mortífago alzó la cabeza al escuchar mi grito ahogado y, rápidamente me apuntó con su varita.

Mi corazón se paró en ese mismo momento.

Con la respiración acelerada y las manos y piernas temblorosas, empecé a alejarme lentamente, hasta darme la vuelta y salir corriendo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba tan asustada. Me habían encontrado y no sabía cómo. No había usado la magia para nada y estaba totalmente escondida en el corazón de un bosque deshabitado.

Justo antes de alcanzar la puerta de mi cabaña, como si ésta pudiese protegerme de un mortífago, sentí cómo me agarraban de la muñeca y me lanzaban al suelo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con el mortífago algo inclinado, sujetándose el costado con una mano.

¿Estaba herido?

Me apuntó con la varita y susurró un leve "Lumos" por lo que la punta de su varita se iluminó dejándole verme la cara.

Estaba muy asustada, con la varita aún sujeta en mis manos.

Si la usaba, un mortífago sería el menor de mis problemas y si no la usaba, me mataría nada más saber mi identidad.

-¿Granger?- Exclamó el mortífago, con la voz amortiguada por la máscara, algo sorprendido.

Me revolví en el suelo, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

No quería morir y mi mente estaba en blanco.

Por un momento pensé en escapar, pero él sería más rápido. Estaba segura.

-Así que aquí te escondías- dijo esa voz, arrastrando las palabras que me recordó a alguien.

Pero no podía ser, ¿no?

-¿Ma-Malfoy?- Pregunté en un hilo de voz, temblando.

El mortífago alzó su mano y se quitó la máscara, tirándola al suelo, dejándome ver esos fríos ojos grises, y su largo pelo rubio algo despeinado, que le hacía ver realmente sexy.

¿En serio acababa de pensar así? Estaba a punto de morir y lo primero que se me pasaba por la mente era que Malfoy se veía sexy. Realmente me estaba volviendo loca.

Malfoy sonrió de lado, dejándome ver esos dientes perfectos tras los labios más seductores que había visto nunca. Y es que, Draco Malfoy, siempre fue guapísimo.

-No… no me mates- susurré, quitando esos pensamientos inadecuados de mi mente y centrándome en lo verdaderamente importante.

-No puedes pedirme eso, sangre sucia- me respondió, acercando aún más su varita a mi cara, dejándole ver la expresión de miedo que seguramente tenía.

De repente, la luz desapareció y Draco Malfoy se inclinó sobre sí mismo, gimiendo de dolor y apretando aún más su mano izquierda sobre su costado.

Definitivamente estaba herido.

Aproveché ése paréntesis para levantarme del suelo y apuntarlo con mi varita, limpiándome las lágrimas que había dejado caer minutos antes.

-Si te mato nadie podrá encontrarme jamás- le amenacé, deseando que se creyera mi mentira.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada seguida de un gemido.

-Mátame, sangre sucia, y te atraparán en menos de una milésima de segundo- gimió, haciendo un esfuerzo incorporándose un poco y apuntándome de nuevo con su varita.

Si usaba mi varita, moriría. Si no la usaba, moriría.

Estaba bastante jodida.

-_Crucio_- susurró Malfoy dejándome sin respiración.

* * *

Aquí va el primer capítulo, espero que os guste :D

Besos, Freya ;)


	3. Capítulo : Deberían darme un premio por

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Deberían darme un premio por lo idiota que soy**

_-Crucio- susurró Malfoy dejándome sin respiración._

Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando el latigazo de dolor, pero éste nunca llegó.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con Malfoy, encogido sobre sí, jadeando sin control. Entonces me percaté del líquido oscuro que empapaba sus manos, presionadas en su costado.

Estaba muy herido y yo, por ahora, a salvo.

Al parecer su estado no era el mejor, por lo que no podía usar magia por lo débil que estaba.

Sonreí, algo más aliviada, y cogí su varita, la cual había dejado caer al suelo debido al dolor.

-Un buen mago que se precie nunca debe dejar su varita a merced de sus enemigos- me burlé, metiendo la varita en el bolsillo trasero de mi pequeño pantalón.

-Que te jodan. No puedes usarla- gimió, mirándome a través del flequillo que cubría sus ojos grises.

-Pero tú tampoco- le recordé, sintiéndome poderosa por primera vez desde que llegó.

Malfoy no aguantó más y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas.

-Y ahora vas a quedarte aquí, desangrándote hasta morir o hasta que algún animal salvaje huela tu sangre y te coma- le dije con la voz más fría que pude poner, dándome la vuelta y entrando en mi casa, dejándole allí solo y herido.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se plantó en mis labios hasta que llegó a mi nariz un leve olor a quemado.

-¡Mi cena!- exclamé, llegando rápidamente a la cocina y apagando el fuego. Quité la tapa de la olla para comprobar el daño. No se había quemado demasiado.

Me fui al salón y prendí las dos lámparas de aceite que se encontraban allí, así como la de la cocina.

Saqué un plato de uno de los muebles de la pequeña cocina y, con un cucharón, me serví algo de conejo con setas. Olía delicioso a pesar del leve olor a quemado.

-¡Granger!- gritó Malfoy desde fuera, jadeando sin parar.

Una leve, pero muy leve, punzada de culpabilidad cruzó mi mente por, apenas, dos segundos.

Ignoré el grito de Malfoy y, sirviéndome un poco de agua, me senté en el sofá y me dispuse a comer.

-¡GRANGER!- Volvió a gritar. Enfurruñada me levanté, dejando mi comida sin tocar en la mesa, y salí de la cabaña.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? Déjame cenar en paz- le grité yo también.

Draco seguía de rodillas sangrando cada vez más.

-Dame mi varita- jadeó, mirándome. Si las miradas matasen, yo seguramente estaría muerta y enterrada.

-Nop- contesté enfatizando la P.

-¡Joder! Dame mi puta varita y me iré. No le diré a nadie dónde te escondes.

¿Realmente creía que me iba a tragar esa mentira?

-Ya… claro. Ojalá te pudras ahí- contesté entrando en la casa de nuevo dispuesta a sí o sí, cenar.

Aún no me había sentado en el sofá cuando oí un ruido en la puerta.

-Granger… _por favor._- Me quedé petrificada tras la puerta oyendo el gemido lastimoso de Malfoy. ¿Había dicho "por favor" o me lo había imaginado?

Sin reaccionar si quiera, me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta principal.

Definitivamente era idiota. Total y completamente idiota.

Incluso deberían darme un premio por lo idiota que soy.

Dejé entrar a Malfoy que, cojeando, entro en mi casa y se quedó mirando todo, con cara de asco.

-Si no quitas esa cara de asco te dejo fuera para que te coman los pumas- le advertí, cerrando la puerta – siéntate en el sofá.

-¿A eso le llamas tú sofá?- Preguntó asqueado, mirando mi viejo sofá dorado.

-Recuerda a los pumas- le recordé adelantándome a él y, agachándome en frente de la televisión, coger del mueble de debajo unas gasas, desinfectante y vendas.

Me levanté y me giré, viendo cómo Malfoy intentaba sentarse en el sofá sin hacerse daño, cosa imposible.

Finalmente se dejó caer con un gemido de dolor.

-Quítate la túnica- ordené, apartando mi plato de comida ya, seguramente frío, llevándolo a la cocina y cogiendo un cuenco con agua. Volví al salón.

Casi se me cae el cuenco al suelo cuando vi el pecho de Malfoy desnudo. Su jodidamente perfecto pecho desnudo, lleno de músculos marcados y abdominales.

¿Qué me pasaba? Llevaba demasiado tiempo sola y ahora, cualquier ser humano, me parecía apetecible.

Malfoy gimió cuando se apartó el último trozo de tela que escondía su herida.

Oh, ¡por Merlín! La herida parecía hecha con un cuchillo y le atravesaba desde el estómago hasta justo al lado de su pezón izquierdo. Estaba rodeado de sangre seca además de sangre fresca brotando sin control y parecía un poco infectada. Y bastante profunda.

Cogí unas gasas mojadas en agua y se las pasé lentamente, limpiando un poco la sangre mientras él intentaba no revolverse y gemía por lo bajini.

-Concéntrate en otra cosa, esto te va a doler- le advertí mientras cogía el desinfectante de la mesa.

-Utiliza una poción, por Merlín, Granger- gimió, mirando el líquido de mi mano con terror- No uses mierdas muggles en mí.

-No puedo hacer magia, ¿recuerdas?

-Dame mi jodida varita y ya.

-Sigue soñando.- Respondí, mordaz. Había escondido su varita junto a la mía, en mi armario.

Me incliné, dándole la espalda, vertiendo desinfectante en una gasa. Escuché a Malfoy gemir y no precisamente de dolor.

Moví la cabeza hacia detrás, viendo cómo me miraba el culo, a escasos centímetros de él y bajaba la mirada por mis piernas desnudas.

Bufé. Al fin y al cabo era un hombre.

Viendo lo distraído que estaba me moví rápidamente y pasé la gasa llena de desinfectante por la herida abierta.

Jamás olvidaré el grito de dolor que profirió el mortífago mientras yo sonreía complacida.

-¿Qué cojones me has puesto ahí, idiota? ¿Ácido?- me seguía gritando, agarrando mi muñeca fuertemente para que no me acercara a él. Ese contacto con su piel hizo que un hormigueo me recorriese el brazo. Definitivamente llevaba mucho tiempo sin contacto humano.

-Pues deja que se te infecte la herida y, con suerte, te mueres- le grité yo también. No iba a permitir que me gritase, además no me gustaba el hormigueo que se incrementaba en mi brazo.

-Si me dieras la puta varita nada de esto estaría pasando- volvió a gritarme, apretando el agarre de mi muñeca.

-¿No te enteras que no puedo usar magia?- Volví a gritarle, intentando soltarme, sin conseguirlo.

-La mía, Granger, ¿además de idiota eres sorda?

-No voy a darte tu estúpida varita, Malfoy. No voy a permitir que me mates y, mucho menos, que me lleves ante tu estúpido "señor" para que me torture hasta morir ¿entendido?- grité, como nunca había gritado, haciendo que Malfoy me soltase, por fin.

Me alejé de él y me acaricié la muñeca dañada.

¿Quién se creía que era? Encima que le ayudaba me trataba de esa forma tan… Malfoy. No existía otra palabra para describir su comportamiento.

Con un suspiro, volví a acercarme a él y, sentándome en el suelo, le limpié la herida con gasas, desinfectante, agua y gemidos.

-Creo que voy a tener que coserla- le advertí, viendo lo profunda que era.

Como no me contestó, me levanté y fui a buscar hilo y una aguja que, seguramente, Molly me habría dejado allí, junto a muchas cosas más que en su momento, me parecieron inútiles.

Cuando lo encontré, me acerqué a un muy silencioso Malfoy y me senté en el suelo, de nuevo.

-Esto dolerá aún más- le avisé. Él tan sólo asintió.- Toma- le di un cojín para que lo mordiera.

Al principio Malfoy me miró confundido por el cojín hasta que, tras desinfectar la aguja, se la clavé en la piel y gritó de dolor, mordiendo el cojín y ahogando sus gritos.

Llevaba veinte minutos intentando contener las náuseas que me daba tener que coserle la piel a uno de mis peores enemigos. La sangre volvía a brotar cuando clavaba la aguja en su pálida piel, además no aguantaba por más tiempo los gritos de dolor que profesaba él, con los ojos rojos aguantando las lágrimas.

Porque sabía perfectamente que Malfoy jamás lloraría y, menos, delante de mí.

Una vez que terminé, con las manos temblorosas, me levanté y le miré. Él dejó el cojín en el sofá, tenía la cara roja y los nudillos blancos de apretar las manos.

Me mordí el labio y cogí la venda. Eso era lo único que me quedaba para terminar con él. Aún no me creía que le hubiese curado la herida, pero podía llevarme la satisfacción de que había sufrido. Mucho.

Me acerqué y le enseñé la venda. Él se incorporó un poco, con una mueca de dolor, y se levantó del sofá, haciendo que su túnica cayera al suelo, dejándome ver sus musculosos brazos desnudos, acelerándome la respiración.

¿Cómo un ser tan cruel podía estar tan jodidamente bueno?

Deslié la venda y, sin poder evitarlo, le abracé para pasarle la tela por la espalda.

-¿Esto es una excusa para abrazarme?- me preguntó, demasiado cerca de mí, con la voz ronca.

Jadeé.

¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

-Cállate- susurré, dándole vueltas a la venda, rodeándole los abdominales, los malditos marcados abdominales hasta la cintura.

Una vez vendado, me alejé de él como si quemara.

-Ya estás curado. Ahora vete- ordené, señalando la puerta. Él me miró asombrado por unos instantes, antes de fruncir el ceño.

-Dame mi varita.

-No voy a darte nada- le recordé, pasando por su lado para entrar en la cocina y volcar mi plato frío en la olla, para ponerme a calentarlo de nuevo y cenar, por fin.

-¿Cómo quieres que me vaya entonces?- Preguntó, justo detrás de mí, asustándome.

-Ese es _tú_ problema- seguí moviendo la cuchara en la olla, calentándome la cena.

-Estoy demasiado débil, no podría usar magia.

Me di la vuelta, descubriendo que estaba a menos de 5 centímetros de él. Volví a jadear y a reñir a mi cuerpo por las reacciones.

-No correré ese riesgo.

-Déjame dormir aquí. Mañana por la mañana me largaré y no volverás a saber de mí.

Bufé, dándole la espalda de nuevo. ¿Tan estúpida me creía?

-¿De verdad me crees tan estúpida?- Pregunté- Me ofendes, en serio.

-Me has salvado la vida. La tuya por la mía. No le diré nada a Voldemort.- Esa vez le oí más lejos. Me giré y le vi sentándose en el sofá, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Me parecería un trato justo si no fuese porque eres una maldita serpiente que, además, es un mortífago destinado a atraparnos y matarnos.

Malfoy no dijo nada más.

Suspiré. Otra vez. Definitivamente era la idiota más grande del mundo.

Serví dos platos ésta vez y, golpeándome mentalmente por mi estupidez, coloqué los dos platos en la mesa. Malfoy miró la comida con cara de asco.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó, señalándolo con el dedo.

-Conejo y setas.

-Que asco- gruñó, alejando el plato de su lado de la mesa.

-Cómetelo o muere de hambre, me da igual. Pero eres un desagradecido. Encima que comparto mi comida contigo- balbuceé, cogiendo el tenedor y llevándome una seta a la boca.

Gemí extasiada por el sabor. Estaba tan hambrienta.

Miré de reojo a Malfoy, que me miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Siempre comes éstas mierdas?- me preguntó, mirando la comida con asco, otra vez.

-Cuando estás a punto de morir de hambre no te importa una mierda qué comer. Simplemente comes- le grité, harta de sus comentarios.

Soy idiota. No debería haberle sacado un plato.

Seguí comiendo y, al cabo de unos minutos, Malfoy se acercó el plato y, cogiendo el tenedor algo asqueado, pinchó un trozo de carne y, oliéndolo antes, se lo llevó a la boca.

Una sonrisa altiva apareció en mis labios cuando lo oí gemir de placer.

-No es que esté bueno, porque todo lo que cocines tú está asqueroso. Simplemente tengo hambre.

Malfoy siguió comiendo con rapidez hasta acabar con el último resto del plato. Yo hice prácticamente lo mismo.

Recogí los platos de la mesa y los dejé en el fregadero. Los limpiaría al siguiente día. Estaba terriblemente cansada.

Me metí en mi habitación dejando a Malfoy en el sofá, mirando distraído todo.

-Definitivamente idiota- susurré para mí, cogiendo una manta del armario.

Salí al salón y le tiré la manta a Malfoy a la cara.

-Podrás dormir en el sofá. Si intentas entrar en mi habitación por cualquier motivo te cortaré los huevos- amenacé.

Me metí en mi habitación sin esperar respuesta de él. Cerré la puerta y, quitándome la ropa menos la ropa interior, me metí en la cama.

.

.

* * *

Pues aquí va el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y agradeceros por esos reviews, favoritos y alertas.

Nos leemos en le próximo capítulo.

Besos, Freya :)


	4. Capítulo 3: Eres demasiado fácil, Grange

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Eres demasiado fácil, Granger**

Desperté sobresaltada al sentir algo frío en mi cuello. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Draco Malfoy inclinado sobre mí con un cuchillo de cortar carne en la mano, apretando la hoja afilada contra mi cuello.

Jadeé asustada.

-Dime donde está mi varita o te juro que te rebano el cuello- su amenaza vino con un mayor acercamiento de la hoja afilada en mi cuello.

-La… la tiré… en el… bosque- sollocé, con miedo a hablar por si la hoja cortaba mi garganta.

-No me mientas, Granger, no soy idiota- Malfoy se pasó una mano por la frente, quitándose el sudor. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba sudando. Demasiado.

-¡No la tengo!- casi grité, muy asustada. Sabía que él era completamente capaz de matarme sin titubear. Noté que tenía la respiración acelerada y le temblaban las manos.

Casi lloré cuando sentí que apretaba más el cuchillo contra mi cuello.

-Es…está bien. Déjame levantarme- susurré. Tenía que pensar en un plan. No podía darle la varita porque me mataría o, peor aún, me atraparía para llevarme con Voldemort y que él se encargase de matarme tanto a mí como a mis amigos.

Malfoy alejó un milímetro el cuchillo de mi cuello y apartó la sábana, dejándome en ropa interior bajo su fría mirada.

Después de pasar la mirada por mi cuerpo semidesnudo, me agarró de la muñeca y me obligó a levantarme, sin dejar de mirarme con esa incómoda pizca de lujuria en sus ojos.

Esa mirada me asustó más que cualquiera que me hubiese dado antes.

-No me mires así- susurré, asustada.

No quería que me mirase de ninguna forma, y menos con _deseo_ porque cuando me miraba así, algo oculto despertaba en mi cuerpo, haciéndome que deseara cosas que no debería desear.

-Tranquila, tus tetas enanas no me la ponen dura- gruñó con brusquedad. Me quedé sorprendida de sus rudas palabras e hizo que mi, ya de por si baja autoestima, bajase aún más.

Intentando que no se percatase me miré los pechos cubiertos con el sujetador de encaje blanco que llevaba puesto. Tampoco eran tan pequeños, ¿no? Me mordí el labio, avergonzada.

-Deja de mirarte y dame mi varita- Malfoy me sacó de mis pensamientos bruscamente, uniendo sus palabras a una sacudida a mi brazo.

Aún llevaba el cuchillo en la mano.

Sin soltarme, me dejó ir hacia el armario. Noté como el agarre en mi mano se relajaba un poco, así que rápidamente me di la vuelta y le di una fuerte patada en la entrepierna.

Patada que me dolió horriblemente por algo realmente _duro _que tenía entre sus piernas.

-¿Cómo era eso de que no te la ponía dura?- Pregunté burlona, viéndolo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

Cogí el cuchillo que se le había caído de la mano al caer y lo metí en mi armario, cerrándolo con llave y metiéndome la llave en el sujetador, entre mis pechos.

-Maldita sangre sucia- maldijo, aún retorciéndose en el suelo, sujetándose el pene con las manos.

Tranquilamente, me alejé de él y me coloqué unos pantalones de chándal cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Me calcé mis zapatos y me fui a por unas galletas rancias para desayunar.

Me senté en el sofá, llegándome de lleno el olor de Malfoy impregnado en éste. Ahogué un gemido. Qué bien olía, por Merlín.

Carraspeé sonoramente, alejando pensamientos indebidos… otra vez. Sí que necesitaba contacto humano.

Me estaba comiendo una galleta cuando Malfoy entró en el salón, aún con las manos en la entrepierna.

-¿Eres idiota? No vuelvas a patearme las pelotas- protestó, fulminándome con la mirada.

En ese momento me percaté de que sólo llevaba puesto un pantalón. Tenía el pecho desnudo al descubierto, exceptuando la venda que le cubría, y el pelo despeinado.

Jo-di-da-mente sexy.

-No vuelvas a amenazarme con un cuchillo- le respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Quería aparentar una seguridad que, claramente, no tenía. Aún estaba algo asustada por el tema del cuchillo.

-¿Dónde está aquí el jodido baño?- Preguntó Malfoy, aún malhumorado, de pie en el centro de mi salón. Se veía demasiado pequeño cuando un tío que medía metro noventa, más o menos, se erguía completamente en éste.

-No hay- contesté, intentando evitar una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que no hay?

-Pues que no hay baño. Vete al bosque a hacer lo que quiera que tengas que hacer.- Me levanté del sofá y guardé las galletas en el mueble de la cocina. Malfoy aún seguía parado en el medio del salón.

-¿Por qué no me das mi varita y puedo largarme de una vez?

-Pero qué pesado eres…- susurré, después me paré frente a él.- Porque si no te doy la varita no te irás a contarle a tu querido señor que estoy aquí escondida además de que evitaré que me mates. Siempre y cuando no encuentres otro cuchillo, claro está.- Le dije lentamente, como si hablase con un niño pequeño.

-Dame la llave del armario- gruñó, cogiéndome del brazo y pegándome a él.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Sé dónde está, Granger- murmuró mirándome el escote- y puedo quitártela muy fácilmente- dijo con la voz ronca, poniéndome nerviosa. Un latigazo de placer me recorrió el cuerpo.

-Inténtalo- le reté mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos grises que me dejaban sin habla.

Malfoy sonrió ligeramente, y se humedeció los labios con la lengua. No pude evitar seguir su movimiento con los ojos.

Tenía los labios húmedos y carnosos de un ligero tono rosado.

Me entraron ganas de besarle.

Me congelé en mi lugar.

No podía tener ganas de besarle. No, no podía. Demasiado tiempo sin contacto humano. Y mucho menos masculino.

Rápidamente me aparté de él y salí de mi casa. Me estaba ahogando estando tan cerca de Malfoy. Me estaba confundiendo.

Me metí en el bosque, entre los árboles, perdiéndome entre la maleza.

No sabía qué me estaba ocurriendo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué Draco Malfoy seguía metido en mi casa.

Joder. Tenía a un mortífago dispuesto a matarme en mi casa. Y no uno cualquiera. Era el jodido Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy mano derecha de Voldemort.

Gemí asustada. Mi corazón latía rápidamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Llegaría un momento en el que Malfoy se cansara del juego y me mataría. Tenía claro eso.

Con o sin varita, con o sin cuchillo. Tan sólo tenía que agarrarme del cuello y dejarme sin aire. O asfixiarme con mi almohada.

También podía torturarme… y después de haber notado su excitación esa mañana y ver cómo me miraba podía imaginarme varias formas en las que podía hacerme daño.

Sumida en mis pensamientos llegué hasta el río y me mojé la cara con el agua fría.

Tenía que pensar, por Merlín, era la bruja más inteligente de mi promoción en Hogwarts. Algo se me tenía que ocurrir.

Me recogí el pelo en una coleta y me pasé las manos mojadas por el cuello. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando recordé el afilado cuchillo arañándome la piel.

Inspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas. Al fin y al cabo, por una cosa u otra, Malfoy siempre acababa haciéndome llorar.

En Hogwarts por sus insultos y ahora por casi asesinarme.

Sentí una presencia a mi lado y me tensé.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

Abrí mis ojos, que aún los tenía cerrados, y miré de soslayo hacia mi izquierda.

Draco Malfoy estaba mojándose la cara con el agua fría del río, como segundos antes había hecho yo.

-Supongo que ésta es la bañera- murmuró, mirándome, con el pelo mojado y los ojos brillando por el sol.

Asentí.

Él se levantó y se quitó la venda que cubría su pecho. No pude evitar quedarme mirándolo embobada.

Mi único problema era que llevaba más de un año sin ningún tipo de contacto y mi cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente a un hombre.

Era normal. Soy humana.

Miré cómo los bíceps de Malfoy se contraían mientras se quitaba las vendas para dejarlas en el suelo. Le miré la herida que tenía un preocupante color rojo alrededor de la cicatriz.

Esa cicatriz perduraría para siempre sobre su perfecta piel.

Acto seguido se quitó los pantalones y desvié la mirada, azorada.

Le oí meterse en el agua y fue entonces cuando reaccioné.

¿Por qué seguía allí sentada? Bufando, me levanté y me propuse distraerme un poco yendo a cazar.

-Necesito que me ayudes con las vendas, Granger- ¿Por qué tenía una voz tan sexy?

Suspirando, me di la vuelta y me acerqué a él. Tragué con dificultad al ver su pecho musculoso mojado, así como la tela de sus calzoncillos que se transparentaban al estar mojados.

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse furiosamente. Le quité la venda de las manos y le rodeé con mis brazos para colocarle la venda desde atrás, justo como hice la noche anterior.

Error.

Malfoy se movió, pegando su pecho desnudo y mojado al mío.

Jadeé. Solté las vendas y alcé la mirada, mirándole a los ojos. Sus ojos grises ardían mientras miraba mis labios. Me los mordí, nerviosa.

Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y mi respiración estaba entrecortada.

Malfoy me acarició los hombros desnudos y mi piel se calentó.

-No te muerdas el labio- susurró con la voz más ronca que nunca, sin dejar de mirarme la boca. Alzó una de sus manos de mis hombros y, con el dedo pulgar, liberó mi labio inferior de mis dientes.

Gemí sin remedio, lamiéndome el labio y, por consecuencia, rozándole el dedo con la lengua.

Él fue el que gimió en ese momento.

Acarició mis labios con el dedo húmedo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Se inclinó lentamente, dándome la oportunidad de alejarme, pero no lo hice.

Quería que me besara, lo deseaba fervientemente.

Quería ese contacto humano.

Quería _ese _contacto con él.

Malfoy rozó sus labios con los míos sutilmente. Sólo fue una suave caricia que me calentó todo el cuerpo. Gemí sobre sus labios por lo que él aplastó sus labios sobre los míos besándome con más intensidad.

Por Merlín, ¿cómo podía saber tan bien?

Con una mano me agarró de la cintura y la otra la hundió en mi cuello, atrayéndome aún más a su cuerpo desnudo, mientras rozaba mis labios con la punta de su lengua.

Con otro gemido, abrí mi boca, rozando mi lengua con la suya. Malfoy gimió sonoramente antes de hundirse en mi boca, luchando contra mi lengua, apretándome más contra su cuerpo.

Alcé mis manos, metiéndolas entre su pelo y revolviendo sus mechones mojados dejándome llevar.

Su suave lengua recorrió cada parte de mi boca mandado olas de calor justamente al centro de mi cuerpo, excitándome de una manera en la que nadie me había excitado nunca.

Estaba en el paraíso.

Malfoy bajó su mano de mi cintura a mi trasero haciendo que nuestros sexos chocaran.

Él estaba excitadísimo, refregándose contra mí mientras su mano apretaba mi trasero, dándole un suave masaje.

Sentí el tronco de un árbol en la espalda así que me alcé y envolví mis piernas en su cadera, haciendo que nuestros sexos se tocaran aún más.

Malfoy gimió en mi boca, para después separarse. Abrí los ojos, enfurruñada, no sabía cuándo los había cerrado.

Le iba a preguntar por qué había parado, cuando él bajó su cabeza y mordió mi cuello para después lamerlo.

Siguió bajando hasta besar mi hombro desnudo y, sujetándome firmemente en el árbol con su propio cuerpo me quitó la camiseta. Yo le facilité el trabajo subiendo los brazos.

Me sentí cohibida cuando sentí su mirada ardiente en mis pechos, mientras se lamía los labios.

Gemí cuando lamió el borde de mi pecho derecho, justo donde empezaba el sujetador y, con una mano, acariciaba el izquierdo.

Separó su boca de mi pecho, besándome el cuello de nuevo y lamiendo mi oreja, sin dejar de acariciar mis pechos.

-Eres demasiado fácil, Granger- susurró en mi oído, dejándome helada. Acto seguido me soltó y se apartó de mí. Le miré confundida poniendo mis pies en el suelo.

Él, con una sonrisa, recogió sus pantalones del suelo y me enseñó la llave que tenía entre sus dedos, antes de salir corriendo hacia la cabaña.

-¡Mierda!- grité, corriendo tras él, dejando mi camiseta olvidada en el suelo.

.

.

.

* * *

Y aquí un capítulo más :D Espero que os guste ^^

Sigo dando las gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas :D

Besos, Freya ;)


	5. Capítulo 4:Nunca terminas lo que empieza

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sólo recordaros que el fic es rating M ;P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Nunca terminas lo que empiezas?**

Me sentía terriblemente humillada, enfadada y _excitada_.

Mientras corría por el bosque, sin camiseta, siguiendo al estúpido de Malfoy, una y mil formas de asesinarlo pasaron por mi cabeza.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo podía haberme dejado llevar de aquella _sucia _manera?

Obviamente Malfoy sólo se acercaría a mí para engañarme, eso ya lo sabía, pero en el momento en el que me tocó, mi cuerpo se movía por sí sólo y mi cerebro se fue de vacaciones al limbo durante un rato.

Definitivamente el exilio me estaba afectando terriblemente a las neuronas.

Cuando llegué a la cabaña me dirigí directamente a mi habitación, justo cuando Malfoy giraba la llave del armario, abriéndolo.

-¡No!- grité, abalanzándome sobre él, apartándolo y poniéndome entre él y el armario, clavándome la llave, aún puesta, en la espalda. Dolorosamente.

-Vale que vivas sola en un bosque, pero éstas no son formas de presentarte delante de un hombre, Granger- Sus palabras me cabrearon aún más si cabe. Ese estúpido tono burlón de "yo sé algo que tú no sabes" me ponía enferma.

-Cállate, manipulador, y aléjate de aquí si no quieres que te patee como ésta mañana- grité, a la defensiva, intentando no poner una mueca de dolor al clavarme aún más la llave en la espalda.

-No me preocupas, he encontrado tu punto débil- susurró, acariciando con un dedo el inicio de mis pechos medio desnudos, consiguiendo que un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo entero.

Le aparté la mano de un manotazo.

-¿Eres consciente de que puedo apartarte de ahí sin el más mínimo esfuerzo?- Me preguntó, burlón.

Sí, claro que lo sabía, pero estaba intentando engañarme a mí misma.

-Antes tendrás que matarme.

-Esa es mi intención- gruñó dispuesto a alejarme del armario.

Su afirmación me dejó un poco descolocada. Había admitido que me mataría. Una cosas era saberlo y otra muy diferente que mi verdugo me lo afirmara.

Tenía que entretenerlo de alguna manera y, por desgracia, sólo había una opción.

Sí, claro_, por desgracia_.

-Mira que eres poco hombre, Malfoy- ataqué donde más podía dolerle a alguien tan orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo como él.

Malfoy suspiró y me asesinó con la mirada. Otra vez.

-Creo que te demostré hace unos minutos lo _muy _hombre que soy- susurró, acercándose más a mí, consiguiendo que me clavase la llave en la espalda de una manera en la que no aguantaba más.

-Al contrario, me has demostrado que eres muy poco hombre- me alejé un poco del armario y de la llave, pero acercándome irremediablemente a él, casi rozando su pecho con la punta de los míos- ¿Nunca terminas lo que empiezas, Malfoy?- le susurré intentando sonar sexy, aunque me sentía terriblemente ridícula.

Él gruñó antes de estrellar sus suaves labios con los míos.

Jadeé sorprendida y… complacida.

Al parecer sí había sonado sexy. O había herido su orgullo, pero poco me importaba en esos momentos.

Malfoy me alejó de la dolorosa llave, agarrándome por la cintura, sin dejar de enredar su deliciosa y cálida lengua con la mía.

Creía que moriría de placer.

Malfoy me alzó en el aire, tan sólo cogiéndome con uno de sus brazos, demostrándome así la fuerza que tenía.

Podía matarme tan sólo dándome un manotazo en la cara.

Mis pensamientos se fueron al limbo cuando _Draco_, porque sí en ese momento era _Draco_, me tumbó en mi cama deshecha tendiéndose sobre mí, dejando que cada músculo de su cuerpo tocara el mío.

Enredó sus dedos en mi pelo, quitándome la coleta que tenía y de la cual ni me acordaba, esparciendo mi largo pelo por la almohada.

-Me encanta cómo tienes el pelo ahora- me susurró antes de lamerme la oreja. Me quedé petrificada. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Estaba… alagándome?

Draco besó mi cuello antes de succionar la piel de mi cuello sensualmente y después lamer sobre la herida que seguramente me habría hecho con su boca.

-¡No!- exclamé. No quería que me dejase marcas. No me gustaban.

-¡Sí!- fue su respuesta. Estaba totalmente fuera de control.

Siguió bajando sus labios por mi clavícula y bajando hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos. Me encantaba cómo se sentía su suave lengua por mi piel, volviéndome loca. Los gemidos abandonaban mis labios sin poder pararlos, y tampoco quería pararlos. Cada vez que se me escapaba uno, Draco gemía y me mordía suavemente allí donde estuviera su boca.

Bajó una de sus manos, acariciándome la barriga suavemente, erizándome la piel. Fue subiendo la mano por mi costado, colándola por mi espalda.

Gemí de dolor cuando tocó la zona donde me había clavado la llave.

Draco levantó la cabeza y me miró confundido. Antes de darme cuenta, me había movido hacia un lado e inspeccionaba mi espalda.

-¿Cómo…?- pero la pregunta murió en su boca. Miró el armario y después mi herida, bajando la cabeza y dándole un beso húmedo.

Gemí complacida.

Él subió la mano y me quitó el broche del sujetador, dejándome, de nuevo, sobre mi espalda en la cama.

Se colocó en su posición inicial y me quitó el sujetador con desesperación.

_Tranquila, tus tetas enanas no me la ponen dura_

Al recordar sus frías palabras, mi inseguridad volvió y me tapé los pechos, como pude, con los brazos.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, mirándome con sus ojos de hielo derretido.

Porque sí, sus ojos se habían derretido.

-No quiero que veas mis tetas enanas que…- no me dejó terminar la frase. En un arrebato iba a contarle mis inseguridades, a decirle que sus palabras realmente me habían hecho daño.

Pero él no me lo permitió, cuando volvió a besarme, introduciendo enseguida su lengua en mi boca, haciéndome gemir.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, apartó mis brazos, con los que me cubría y, antes de poder reaccionar, tenía su cara enterrada entre mis pechos.

-Mmm… me encantan tus tetas, Granger- sonrió, burlón, antes de introducirse unos de mis duros pezones en la boca. Un enorme gemido de satisfacción salió sin que pudiese hacer nada.

-Oh, Draco- gemí sin saber realmente qué decía. Jamás había sentido algo así. Nunca nadie había…

Mis pensamientos quedaron en un segundo plano, cuando noté la mano de Malfoy acariciando mi estómago y bajando, metiéndola en mis pantalones, acariciándome sobre las bragas.

Sin dejar de lamer y succionar un pezón y otro, seguía moviendo la mano, cada vez más rápido. En un rápido movimiento, metió la mano dentro de mis bragas, tocándome directamente sobre mi piel empapada.

-Mmm…- gimió, satisfecho, tocando mis pliegues chorreantes con los dedos, hasta rozar el agujero de mi vagina.

Me mordí el labio intentando parar el grito de placer que quería salir de mi garganta. Me retorcía debajo de Draco, queriendo más, mucho más.

-Oh, joder, Hermione- jadeó él, alejándose de mis pechos para, rápidamente, bajarme los pantalones y las bragas, dejándome totalmente desnuda frente a él.

Mordiéndose el labio, se quitó los calzoncillos, que era lo único que llevaba puesto, dejándome ver su gran erección frente a mí.

Me atraganté con mi saliva al verlo allí, desnudo.

Draco volvió a dejarse caer sobre mí y me besó con desenfreno, rozando con la punta de su pene mi entrada.

En ese momento algo hizo _clic _en mi cabeza.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo con Draco Malfoy, mi enemigo número uno. El mortífago que había ido hasta allí para matarme , torturarme o sabe Merlín qué mas.

Un hombre que no vacilaría antes de rebanarme el cuello con un cuchillo o lanzarme un _crucio _para hacerme sufrir.

Y yo era virgen.

Mi plan de distracción que había planeado para que no cogiese la varita se me estaba yendo de las manos. Totalmente.

-No… para- me quejé, apartando mi boca de la suya y revolviéndome debajo de él, consiguiendo que nuestros sexos de rozaran, otra vez.

Draco me ignoró, y siguió besándome el cuello, bajando una mano para agarrarse el pene y guiarlo hacia mi vagina.

-No… Malfoy…Malfoy… ¡Para!-Grité justo cuando, de una embestida, se introdujo en mí.

Las lágrimas bañaban mis mejillas mientras gritaba de dolor. Sentía como si tuviese fuego en mi interior. Dolía, joder. Dolía horrores.

Draco se quedó petrificado dentro de mí, con los ojos muy abiertos. La culpabilidad bañó su rostro cuando me miró.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que eras virgen, Granger?- Preguntó, casi gritando, con el corazón desbocado. Podía sentirlo sobre mí.

-Lo he intentado, joder, pero no me has hecho caso- sollocé, sin poder controlar los espasmos de mi cuerpo.

Entonces él hizo algo que, jamás pensé que podría llegar a hacer. Alzó las manos, limpiándome las lágrimas con sus dedos y besando tiernamente mis labios.

-Tranquila, se te pasará si te relajas- susurró, sin dejar de dar suaves besos a mis labios.

Al principio me rehusé, pero acabé respondiendo a los besos, calentándome de nuevo.

-Eso es, preciosa, así- susurraba totalmente perdido en el placer, dando pequeños y suaves empujes en mi cuerpo.

Una corriente de placer me recorrió el cuerpo de repente, quitando el dolor de en medio, cuando los embistes de Draco se hicieron más rápidos.

-Joder, Hermione eres demasiado…estrecha- jadeó sobre mi cuerpo, agarrando la sábanas en puños. Mi corazón se paralizó.

-¿Eso es malo?- Pregunté, asustada.

-No, claro que no… Pero tengo la sensación de que voy a correrme en seguida- gimió sobre mis labios.

Sonreí, satisfecha.

Draco bajó una de sus manos hasta mi clítoris inflamado, acariciándolo en círculos haciéndome delirar de placer.

Joder, me encantaba todo esto.

Enlacé mis piernas en su cadera, haciendo la unión más profunda, y Draco empezó a embestir como un loco. Entonces, empezó a rozar un punto hipersensible dentro de mí, mientras que su mano seguía acariciándome exteriormente haciendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

-Oh, Hermione- gimió en mi oído justo cuando esa presión que sentía en mi vientre estalló, haciéndome gritar y clavarle las uñas en la espalda. Una corriente de placer me recorrió, intensificándose con los embistes de Draco y con su mano, que seguía tocándome sin parar.

Oh, por Merlín, era la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido en mi vida.

Entonces sentí el pene de Draco aún más grueso dentro de mí antes de que, jadeando, se saliese de mi interior, corriéndose en las sábanas.

Nos quedamos quietos, intentando controlar nuestras respiraciones. Pero una duda no dejaba a mi mente descansar.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te has… _corrido_ fuera?- Pregunté, azorada. Me daba muchísima vergüenza preguntarle eso.

Draco levantó la cabeza del hueco de mi cuello y hombro y me miró, serio.

-Porque no has tomado ninguna poción y no me vas a dejar usar mi varita para impedir que te quedes embarazada- susurró, de lo más tranquilo.

¿Cómo no había pensado yo en eso? Siempre era la que pensaba en las consecuencias de hacer las cosas. Nunca, jamás en mi vida hacía cosas sin pensar, nunca me dejaba llevar… Cerebro, ¿dónde estás?

-Pero, eso no nos garantiza nada, ya sabes "antes de llover, chispea"- medio chillé, asustada, intentando inútilmente sentarme en la cama. Draco se quedó mirándome un rato antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Pero mira que sois raros los muggles. Lo sé, Granger, pero al menos hay menos posibilidades.

Draco se apartó de encima y se tumbó a mi lado, en la cama.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación.

¿Y ahora qué?

Acababa de perder la virginidad con un mortífago que quería matarme.

Y había una pequeña, pero real, posibilidad de que me hubiese dejado emb… ¡No! De ninguna manera. No iba a pensar en eso.

Simplemente genial.

De repente, Draco se levantó de la cama y miré, temerosa el camino que hizo hacia el salón, fijándome en realmente caliente trasero. Era la primera vez que se lo veía, y además, desnudo.

Volvió a los pocos segundos, con un trapo mojado en la mano. No le quité el ojo de encima, por si intentaba abrir el armario, pero ni lo miró.

Arrojó el trapo a mis piernas.

-Límpiate- ordenó.

Obedecí, pero no porque él me lo hubiese dicho, sino porque tenía los muslos llenos de semen. Me lavé cuidadosamente con el trapo, pendiente a Malfoy que se había vuelto a tumbar a mi lado.

-Ahora que te he follado, ¿me devuelves mi varita?- Preguntó, de lo más tranquilo, sentándose en la cama, mirándome.

Mi respuesta salió en forma de la bofetada que le asesté en la cara. Mi mano picó, pero me dio igual. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Malfoy se quedó sorprendido, con la mano en la mejilla adolorida, con la misma expresión con la que se quedó en tercer año cuando le abofeteé en Hogwarts.

-¡Fuera de mi habitación!- le grité, levantándome, olvidando el pudor.

Draco me echó una ojeada antes de levantarse y salir de mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Pero ¡¿quién se creía que era éste?!

.

.

.

Y aquí un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste :D

Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos ^^

Besos, Freya :)


	6. Capítulo 5: ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**Y vuelvo a recordar que el fic es Rating M ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!**

Me encogí aún más en la rama del árbol en el que estaba subida, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, apuntando con mi arco y flecha a la ardilla que comía, tranquilamente, una bellota en el árbol de en frente.

Con precisión y hábito, dejé salir la flecha que impactó, directamente, en el corazón de la ardilla que cayó muerta bajo el árbol.

Me bajé rápidamente de la rama y cogí a la cuarta ardilla que cazaba esa mañana.

Después de no haber dormido en toda la noche por culpa de Malfoy, necesitaba algún tipo de distracción, porque cuando no estaba ocupada, las imágenes de lo que pasó el día anterior entre nosotros me bombardeaban la mente, hasta tener dolor de cabeza.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Malfoy sólo jugaba y yo, en un arrebato estúpido, me había dejado desvirgar por aquél idiota insensible.

Mi cuerpo aún se estremecía por el orgasmo que tuve. Mi primer orgasmo. Pero mi mente, bastante contrariada, sólo quería olvidarlo.

Ahora no soportaba verle por miedo a lanzarme, inconscientemente, a sus brazos. Porque Draco Malfoy me ponía caliente. Mucho.

Pero no quería que se repitiese lo del día anterior ni loca. No quería volver a sentirme usada, ni sucia. Y eso es justamente lo que me había hecho sentir ese idiota.

Recogí la ardilla y me encaminé hacia mi cabaña. Había vuelto a cerrar bajo llave el armario y ahora la llave colgaba de mi cuello en un trozo de cuerda que picaba bastante.

Cuando entré me encontré a Malfoy, tirado en el sofá, comiéndose _mis _galletas.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- grité, furiosa. Malfoy me miró y después a mis manos ensangrentadas con las cuatro ardillas y la flecha en la otra mano. Abrió la boca en una perfecta "o".

-Sólo me he comido una, lo juro- dijo levantándose y dejando las galletas en su lugar.-Además, están rancias, como todo lo de esta casa- terminó, mirándome.

-¿Qué insinúas?- dije, a la defensiva, soltando las ardillas muertas en la encimera de la cocina, frente a él.

-Qué asco, Granger. Eres una salvaje- atacó, mirándome con asco.

-Pues ten cuidado que como me irrites mucho, al próximo que me comeré será a ti.

Justo cuando dije esas palabras, me arrepentí.

¿Por qué había dicho la palabra "comer" refiriéndome a él? Porque mi inconsciente era un maldito cabrón, que me jugaba malas pasadas.

Él se acercó a mí.

-Cuando tú quieras- ronroneó, cogiéndome por la cintura.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- bufé, alejándome de él, asesinándolo con la mirada.

Me fui a mi habitación y, comprobando que no me había seguido, me quité el collar con la llave y abrí el armario, cogiendo el cuchillo de carne y cerrando el armario con ella de nuevo.

Me colgué la llave y la, medio escondí, dentro de mi camiseta.

Con el cuchillo en la mano de manera amenazante me fui a la cocina, donde Malfoy seguía mirando con cara de asco las ardillas muertas.

Cuando me acerqué, levantó las manos en señal de rendición viendo el cuchillo en mi mano.

-No me atrevo a tocarte- murmuró, algo divertido, yéndose hacia el sofá y tumbándose allí. Le vi coger uno de mis libros, los cuales tenía bajo la mesa, y fingir que leía. Sí, fingir, porque estaba más pendiente de mí y el cuchillo.

Más relajada, me dispuse a lavar las ardillas y quitarles la piel con el cuchillo, para luego cortarlas en trozos y volver a lavarlas.

-¿En serio vamos a comernos eso?- Preguntó Malfoy, aún desde el sofá, mirando hacia el libro.

-_Yo_ voy a comerme esto. _Tú_ búscate tu propia comida- no iba a permitir que después de todo lo que me había hecho se comiese la comida que yo había cazado. No iba a ponerle todo por delante, ya no estaba en su asquerosa mansión.

-¿Quieres matarme de hambre?- Preguntó mirándome, fingiendo estar dolido.

No le contesté. Me cansaba discutir con él.

Ignorándole, salí al exterior y en la parte de la derecha de la casa tenía una especie de barbacoa fabricado pobremente por mí. Cogí un palo largo y clavé la carne cruda, para después encender un fuego y asar la carne en él.

A los veinte minutos olía maravillosamente bien y mi estómago rugía de hambre.

Malfoy salió de mi cabaña segundos después, seguramente llevado por el olor de la comida.

Quité la carne del palo, dejándola sobre un plato que había llevado antes, y me dispuse a comer tras apagar el fuego.

Antes de poder hacer gran cosa, Malfoy me arrebató dos trozos de carne y empezó a devorarlos.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? Te he dicho que te busques tú comida.

Pero Malfoy, para variar, me ignoró completamente y siguió comiéndose _mí _comida, la que yo misma había cazado.

Bufé y decidí dejarlo pasar. No me apetecía discutir. Tan sólo llevaba un par de días con él ahí ya me tenía demasiado harta. Su sola presencia me cansaba el espíritu.

Comimos en silencio y, una vez no quedó nada de las ardillas, me levanté y me metí en la cabaña corriendo al recordar que me había dejado el cuchillo en el fregadero tras lavarlo.

Respiré tranquila cuando vi que aún seguía ahí. Lo cogí y volví a meterlo en el armario, bajo llave. Cualquier objeto que pudiese considerarse un arma lo metería en el armario. Sólo así podría dormir tranquila.

Me cambié el chándal por unos vaqueros cortos y deshilachados por el borde y una camiseta holgada de tirantes.

Cuando salí, Malfoy estaba dormido en el sofá, así que aproveché para darme un baño en el río. Salí de la cabaña sigilosamente, por miedo a que se despertara y volviese a amargarme el día. Otra vez, claro.

Una vez en el río y, mirando alrededor por si por casualidad Malfoy se había despertado y me había seguido, me quité toda la ropa, dejándola doblado en la orilla, y me sumergí en el agua fría.

Gemí extasiada. Me había acostumbrado perfectamente al agua fría del río, incluso en invierno cuando no hacía demasiado frío, y ya ni me acordaba de lo que era el agua caliente. También me había acostumbrado a no tener nada de jabón. Alguna que otra vez había pensado en fabricarlo con algo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

Y no es como si lo pudiese buscar en internet.

Me reí de mi propio chiste. De mi muy mal chiste pero más bien me entraron ganas de llorar. ¿Podría salir de este lugar algún día? Era la pregunta más frecuente que me hacía justo antes de dormirme cada noche, cuando me dormía cansada de tanto llorar.

Aunque con el tiempo, parecía ser, que mis ojos se habían ido secando y ya no lloraba tanto como al principio. Aunque las pesadillas seguían sucediendo con la misma asiduidad.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no había vuelto a tener ninguna pesadilla desde que Malfoy había llegado. Algo positivo de su indeseada presencia.

Pensar en Malfoy me llevó la mente a la situación del día anterior. Aún no me creía lo que había hecho, por mucha necesidad de contacto humano que necesitase, acostarme con Malfoy nunca había pasado por mi mente.

Mentira. Claro que me lo había imaginado, en cuarto año, cuando mis hormonas empezaron a alborotarse y comencé a pensar en los hombres de una manera diferente.

Pero eso no venía al caso. No debería haberme acostado con él jamás, y mucho menos darle la satisfacción de haberme _desvirgado. _

-Joder- susurré, pasándome las manos por el pelo mojado. Me ponía mala tan solo de pensarlo.

Pero mala en el mal sentido, claro.

No me podía quitar de la cabeza la sensación de sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, la forma tan dulce en la que había besado la herida de mi espalda, así como el efecto que causó su boca lamiendo y mordiendo mis pezones.

Gemí y, sin poder evitarlo, me acaricié los pechos bajo el agua, inconscientemente, buscando la misma sensación que causó él.

Seguí acariciándome suavemente, tirando de mis pezones imaginándome que eran sus dientes los que tiraban de mi cuerpo. Una de mis manos bajó más hacia abajo, pasando por los rizos de mi entrepierna hasta rozar mi clítoris recordando cómo lo había hecho él.

-Oh, por Merlín- jadeé, sintiéndome muy mojada y no precisamente de agua. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de mí misma por primera vez en mi vida.

-Nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto- susurró una voz masculina justo detrás de mí.

Me congelé en el momento, alejando mis manos de mi cuerpo, como si quemase y, totalmente avergonzada, dándome la vuelta para encontrarme a Draco Malfoy, vestido sólo con sus pantalones y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-La sabelotodo sangre sucia, incondicional amiga de cara rajada Potter, masturbándose pensando en mí.

Sus palabras me sacaron de mi aturdimiento inicial.

-¿Quién te dice que estaba pensando en ti, hurón?- ataqué, dándome cuenta enseguida de mi error.

-Oh, entonces no niegas que te masturbabas. Iras al infierno por ello, Granger- se burló, quitándose los pantalones y metiéndose en el agua.

Rápidamente me alejé lo más que pude de él, pero Malfoy avanzó hacia mí, lentamente, acechándome.

No quería que se acercase, porque cuando lo hacía todo pensamiento racional abandonaba mi mente y volvía a pensar en cosas… que una no debería pensar.

No pude evitar fijarme en su pelo mojado, cayéndole por los hombros dándole un toque salvaje, sus ojos grises brillando y esos labios que sabían tan bien, húmedos. Bajé la mirada por su pecho, con la cicatriz casi curada…

Un momento. Era imposible que se hubiese curado tan pronto.

-¿Cómo te has curado tan rápido?- Pregunté, intentando sacar algún tema que nos hiciese olvidar nuestros cuerpos desnudos en el agua.

-Cicatrizo muy rápido- contestó, sin quitar esa mirada felina, a un palmo de mí.

No me podía mover. Si salía del agua me vería desnuda y mojada y, realmente no quería que pasase, pero si me quedaba en el río… No sabía qué me podría hacer.

O no hacer.

Me tapé los pechos con los brazos, intentando que no se transparentaran por el agua cristalina del río, lo cual hizo que la mirada de Malfoy cayera rápidamente sobre ahí.

-Estás muy guapa con el pelo mojado- susurró, pasando con los dedos uno de mis mechones de pelo mojado por detrás de la oreja. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando no reírse al ver mi reacción ante su caricia: gemí sin poder contenerme.

-No tienes que darme falsos halagos, no soy una de tus putas- dije sin poder controlarme, apartando su mano de mi pelo. Le había oído decir cosas por el estilo cuando estaba con sus "ligues" en Hogwarts. Y yo no era una de esas idiotas.

Aunque me hubiese acostado con él y le hubiese entregado mi virginidad.

Aunque le desease con cada célula de mi cuerpo.

-No, sólo eres una chica más a la que he desvirgado- soltó, burlándose de mí.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Todo el odio que albergué hacia su persona durante todos esos años volvió a mí en una exhalación.

Mi puño picaba por las ganas que tenía de incrustárselo en su preciosa y sexy cara.

-_No te atrevas a tocarme_-se burló de mí, intentando imitar mi voz al ver cómo cerraba el puño, dispuesta a pegarle. Otra vez.- Al menos no de esa manera- susurró, más cerca de mi oreja. Su voz volviéndose con ese tono ronco que me excitaba. Envolvió mi puño con su mano, acariciando mis nudillos e imposibilitándome el pegarle como tanto deseaba.

Cuando consiguió que mi mano se relajara, en un rápido movimiento, la colocó sobre su pene erecto.

Jadeé, sorprendida.

-¿¡Qué te crees que haces!?- grité, intentando apartarla, pero él no me dejó. Tenía bastante más fuerza que yo, por lo que mi mano seguía tocándole _ahí. _

-No te hagas la mojigata ahora, Granger- susurró, su voz cada vez más ronca, mientras restregaba mi mano sobre su pene. No me podía creer la situación por mucho que estuviese pasando.

Malfoy soltó mi mano, sin dejar de mirarme, esperando. Me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa. ¿Debería…? Con la mano temblorosa rodeé su pene y empecé a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo. Draco cerró los ojos cuando un gruñido animal salió de su pecho, causando que mi mano se moviese más rápido.

-Oh, Granger- gimió, abriendo los ojos y, apartando mi mano, se agachó un poco y me besó.

Todas las sensaciones del día anterior volvieron a mí con ese beso. Metí mis manos entre su pelo mojado, atrayéndolo más hacia mi boca, respondiendo a su beso con la misma o más necesidad.

Su lengua acariciaba la mía, tan suave y húmeda, que mi sexo se contrajo de expectación. Sentí su pene rozar mi vientre y, sin poder controlarme, me alcé enredando mis piernas sobre su cintura, causando que su pene quedase exactamente sobre mi sexo.

Los dos gemimos. Malfoy apretó su agarre, rodeando mi trasero con sus manos, sin dejar de besarme de esa manera tan deliciosa.

Me separé de su boca cuando el aire empezó a faltarme y él aprovechó ese momento para atrapar uno de mis pezones, que se habían quedado fuera del agua, con su boca. Lamiendo, besando y mordiendo, ocasionando que mi cabeza cayese hacia atrás con un sonoro gemido. Draco pasó de un pezón a otro, mientras mecía sus caderas rozando mis pliegues una y otra vez, rozando la entrada de mi vagina con la punta de su pene.

No podía aguantar más. Sólo pensaba en su duro miembro metiéndose dentro de mí y, de tan sólo imaginármelo, creí que me correría.

-No… puedo…más- balbuceé casi sin respiración, aún con la cabeza hacia atrás. Draco no paró en ningún momento; sus manos en mi trasero, su boca en mis pechos, su miembro rozando mi entrada sin meterse y el agua dándome latigazos en la cintura.

-¿Qué no puedes?

-Ya lo sabes- gemí. No me podía creer que me estuviese haciendo eso.

-Dímelo- susurró, dejando a un lado mis pechos para lamerme la oreja. Volví a gemir sonoramente.

-Fóllame- susurré sin poder aguantarlo ni un segundo más. Si él no se introducía en mí, yo misma lo metería.

-Oh sí, nena- gimió introduciéndome su pene de una estocada.

Gemí sin control cuando empezó a embestir en mi interior, rápida y profundamente. Me uní a su balanceo, encontrándome a mitad de camino con él.

No podría aguantar mucho más, sentía su pene cada vez más duro y sus manos me apretaban de una manera deliciosa la piel de mi trasero. Con una profunda embestida, sentí mi orgasmo recorrerme de la cabeza a los dedos de los pies.

-Draco- grité, sintiendo mi vagina convulsionar apretando su miembro, causando que él se corriese sin control dentro de mí. Pensé que me correría de nuevo cuando sentí su semen expandirse en mi interior.

Draco descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. Sentía su corazón latir desbocado sobre mi pecho y su respiración dificultosa, así como la mía.

-Oh, mierda- murmuró sobre mi hombro, separándose rápidamente de mí y sacando su pene casi flácido de mi interior.

En ese momento yo también fui consciente el significado de sus palabras.

-No, no, no- susurraba, pasándose repetidamente las manos por su pelo. De repente, paró y me miró.- Hermione, _por favor _dame mi varita.

La primera sorpresa fue que me llamase por mi nombre y la segunda que el narcisista y orgulloso Draco Malfoy me hubiese pedido algo "por favor"

-No puedo- fue mi respuesta. Sabía perfectamente que por nuestro acto podría quedarme embarazada, pero no podía permitir que cogiese su varita porque mi destino podría ser aún peor que eso.

-¡Maldita sea Granger, puedo dejarte embarazada!- me gritó, agarrándome por los brazos.

En ese momento me percaté de algo: Malfoy se había _corrido _dentro de mí para tener una excusa lo suficientemente creíble y le diese su maldita varita.

Y me matase.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al percatarme de que había vuelto a usarme. Me sentí terriblemente mal.

Le di la espalda, para que no viese las lágrimas adornar mis ojos, y salí del río sin importarme el estar o no desnuda.

-Eres un capullo, Malfoy. Te importa bien poco jugar con las personas con tal de lograr tus objetivos- la voz me tembló un poco y deseé que no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Me puse las bragas con esfuerzo por estar mojada, al igual que los vaqueros. No me los había abrochado aún cuando Malfoy me agarró del brazo, dándome la vuelta.

-Puedo jugar con muchas cosas, Granger, pero nunca con esto. Lo menos que deseo es ir dejando bastardos allá por donde voy- gruñó con la voz dura, mirando de mis ojos a mis pechos aún desnudos.

-No habrá ningún bastardo si me matas- sollocé. No pude aguantar más las lágrimas que corrieron libremente por mis mejillas. Intenté apartarme de él para seguir vistiéndome pero, una vez más, no me lo permitió. Me agarró por la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle.

-Déjame la varita tan sólo cinco minutos para poder realizar el hechizo. _Te prometo_ _por mi vida_ que no te mataré, _aún no_.

.

.

.

Y aquí otro capítulo más :)

Espero que os haya gustado y mil gracias por esas alertas, favoritos y reviews.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo

Besos, Freya :D


	7. Capítulo 6: Confía en mí

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Confía en mí**

-¿De verdad piensas que diciéndome esas palabras voy a confiar en ti?- Pregunté asqueada, apartándole la mano de mi barbilla y recogiendo mi camiseta del suelo, me la coloqué.

-¿Prefieres quedarte embarazada antes que confiar en mí?- Preguntó a mi espalda. Incluso parecía dolido, lo cual casi me hizo reír.

Me di la vuelta, mirándole a los ojos, sin importarme ya que me viese llorar.

-Si te doy tu maldita varita, me matarás y si no te la doy puede que me quede embarazada de mi enemigo. No creo tener muchas opciones- sollocé dándome realmente cuenta de todo el asunto.

¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

-_Te prometo_ que no te mataré. No te atacaré con mi varita, sólo quiero hacer un jodido hechizo. _Confía en mí_- se puso una mano en el pecho, justo encima del corazón.

En ese momento me percaté de que estaba completamente desnudo y, por un momento, lo vi tan indefenso que quise confiar en él. Pero no podía. Era una maldita serpiente y siempre intentaría engañarme.

-No puedo- susurré, metiéndome en el bosque, rumbo a mi cabaña.

Tenía el estómago revuelto y no podía controlar las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos.

Estaba realmente jodida. No tenía salida.

Mis opciones eran muy pobres: confiaba en Malfoy o, posiblemente, me quedaría embarazada.

Un escalofrío de terror recorrió mi cuerpo al imaginarme embarazada. No estaba preparada para tener un bebé, y menos sabiendo que, posiblemente ese niño jamás vería la luz del sol.

Yo misma podía morir de un momento a otro.

Definitivamente un hijo, y mucho menos de Malfoy, no entraba en mis planes.

Entré en la cabaña y me encerré en mi habitación. Me limpié las lágrimas cuando me tumbé en la cama, suspirando pesadamente.

Mi mirada se fue dirigiendo al armario y, sin ser muy consciente de mi cuerpo, me levanté de la cama y, quitándome el collar con la llave, abrí el armario. Cogí la varita de Malfoy hecha de madera de espino y que mediría unos 25 centímetros aproximadamente. La sostuve un rato en mi mano sopesando las posibilidades que tenía de salir de todo lo que me estaba pasando.

¿Habría alguna manera de que Malfoy usara su varita y no pudiese hacerme daño?

No lo creía.

-Granger- escuché su voz tras la puerta, mientras la golpeaba con la mano. Al no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta lentamente. Se había vestido con los pantalones y la camisa negra que llevaba la noche que apareció en el bosque.

Él se quedó en la puerta, alternando la mirada entre la varita y mi cuerpo.

-No tengo manera de garantizar que no me harás daño si te la doy- susurré más para mí que para él.

-Pues tendrás que confiar en mí.

-Supongo que morirme y quedarme embarazada de ti no se diferencian tanto- le dije mirándole duramente, para que se percatase del asco que me daba engendrar un hijo suyo.

-Posiblemente- por un momento, un deje de tristeza atravesó sus ojos pero fue tan fugaz que pensé que me lo había imaginado.

-Voy a darte la varita. Voy a fiarme de ti- me fui acercando a él, sabiendo que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida. Me temblaban las manos y el labio inferior. Me lo mordí para que parase. Tragué saliva con dificultad por el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta.- No ha sido un placer conocerte, Malfoy.

Extendí mi mano dejándole coger la varita. Malfoy no vaciló, rápidamente agarró su varita de mis manos y me apuntó con ella.

Lo sabía.

Las lágrimas descendieron cuando me encerró entre la pared y su cuerpo, clavándome la punta de la varita en el cuello.

-Supongo que nunca puedes fiarte de una serpiente- sollocé mientras los espasmos recorrían mi cuerpo.

Malfoy alzó la mano que no tenía la varita, limpiándome algunas lágrimas para, acto seguido, inclinarse y besarme dulcemente en los labios.

No cerré los ojos. Estaba esperando una muerte inminente.

Draco bajó la varita, acariciando mi contorno con ésta hasta clavarla en mi vientre. Entonces pronunció, sólo moviendo los labios sobre los míos, un hechizo que no entendí, haciendo que un haz de luz verde saliera de la punta de su varita.

Entonces se separó de mí y se marchó de mi habitación, no sin antes tirar su varita a mis pies.

Conmocionada, resbalé hasta el suelo, donde dejé salir todas las lágrimas y el miedo que había pasado durante esos largos minutos. Con el corazón encogido me fui quedando dormida.

.

.

.

Desperté sobresaltada por las pesadillas, con lágrimas en las mejillas, y con el cuerpo adolorido. Me había quedado dormida encogida sobre mí misma, sentada dejada caer en la pared, con las piernas flexionadas.

Me levanté lentamente, desentumeciendo mis piernas y brazos, causando que mis huesos crujieran. Me dolía horrores la espalda.

Pisé, sin querer, la varita de Malfoy que seguía tirada en el suelo y todos los recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza.

Gemí, frustrada, recogiendo su varita y metiéndola en el armario, de nuevo.

¿Por qué no me había matado? Había tenido la oportunidad, no podría haberme defendido.

_Porque te lo prometió _

La voz en mi cabeza me recordó. No podía ser. Malfoy era una serpiente, nunca cumpliría una promesa así.

Pero lo había hecho.

Salí de mi habitación, esperando encontrármelo en el sofá leyendo, como de costumbre. Pero él no estaba allí. Tampoco en la cocina.

Me asomé a la ventana, comprobando que estaba anocheciendo.

¿Dónde estaría?

No creía que Malfoy supiese encontrar el camino de vuelta en la oscuridad de la noche.

Con todo el pesar de mi alma salí en su busca. Estaba tan acostumbrada a caminar por el bosque que lo encontré enseguida.

Estaba tumbado en un claro en el que yo había cazado una liebre dos días antes, mirando al cielo.

Me acerqué lentamente a su cuerpo, sentándome a su lado.

-¿Por qué no me mataste?- Pregunté, sin poder evitarlo. Necesitaba oír alguna respuesta a eso o me volvería loca.

-Confiaste en mí- susurró sin apartar los ojos de las miles de estrellas que adornaban el cielo ya oscuro.

Me tumbé igual que él, intentando no rozarle.

-Nadie nunca confía en mí- prosiguió, unos largos minutos después. Giré mi cabeza, mirándole, pero él no me miraba. Estaba demasiado ensimismado en el cielo.

Me perdí en la luz de las estrellas mirando hacia arriba. Estuvimos unos largos minutos en silencio, tan largos que por un momento creí que había sido una hora.

-Son preciosas, ¿verdad? Me he tumbado muchas veces aquí a mirarlas y siempre que lo hago, deseo poder estar ahí arriba. Así, al menos, no me sentiría tan sola.

No sé por qué dije eso y supongo que nunca lo averiguaré. Las palabras salieron sin que mi cerebro las procesara.

-Sí… preciosa- susurró Malfoy mirándome. Giré mi cabeza, encontrándome con su mirada plateada, que tenían un hermoso brillo al reflejarse la luz de las estrellas en sus ojos.

Mi corazón se aceleró y, por un momento, deseé que mi imaginación fuese cierta y él, realmente, me hubiese llamado _preciosa _a mí.

Mi cuerpo se movió solo, como llevaba pasando todos esos días, y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, quien me agarró de la cadera rápidamente. Me incliné y atrapé sus labios entre los mío. Esa fue la primera vez que di el paso y le besé.

Le di pequeños pero profundos besos en los labios. Eran tan suaves que no pude evitar morderle el inferior, causándole un leve gemido que me puso a cien.

Saqué la punta de mi lengua, acariciándole los labios con ella y él abrió su boca, dejándome hacer, permitiéndome recorrer toda su boca con mi lengua.

Draco gruñó, abrazándome y pegándome a su pecho y, en ese momento, una explosión de mariposas se esparció en mi vientre, aguándome los ojos.

Me separé de su boca y le miré. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de satisfacción total en su cara. Lentamente abrió los ojos, en los que no había ni una pizca de la hostilidad que solía haber siempre en ellos y eso me desarmó.

Volví a besarle con más intensidad, entregándome completamente a las sensaciones.

Draco acariciaba mi espalda por debajo de la camiseta, trazando símbolos inentendibles con sus dedos sobre mi piel, haciendo que un estremecimiento me recorriera el cuerpo.

Me separé de él y me quité la camiseta, dejando mis pechos al aire sin ningún pudor, sintiendo mis pezones endurecerse al contacto con el aire.

Draco se mordió el labio y acarició mi pezón izquierdo con su dedo pulgar, apenas una suave caricia que me hizo gemir.

Sin soltar su labio de entre los dientes, agarró mi pecho con su mano, apretándolo ligeramente.

-Quiero comerte- me susurró sensualmente, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

No me hice de rogar. Esa noche no. Esa noche yo necesitaba esto tanto como él.

Me incliné hacia él, dejando mis pechos a la altura de su boca y él no tardó en lamerlos completamente sin dejar ni una pizca de piel sin tocar con su lengua.

Mis gemidos se podían escuchar por todo el bosque, con el eco que los árboles creaban.

Me volví a separar de él, para desabrocharle la camisa. Draco gimió cuando rocé con la punta de mis dedos la cicatriz casi curada de su pecho, para después imitar el recorrido con mi lengua. Le pasé la lengua por los pezones, causando que se endurecieran y también por cada músculo de su torso.

Me paré abruptamente, levantándome.

Pude ver un rastro de miedo en los ojos grises de él, que pasó a satisfacción y deseo cuando me quité los pantalones y las bragas y volví a sentarme sobre él.

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa. ¿Y ahora qué?

Al parecer, Draco vio la duda en mis ojos, así que se desabrochó el botón del pantalón y se sacó el pene erecto, acariciándoselo ligeramente.

Me alcé levemente, situándome la punta de su pene en mi entrada, para descender sobre él, lentamente, gimiendo sin control.

Draco gruñó cuando me dejé caer totalmente, acogiéndolo por completo.

-Eso es, nena. Ahora muévete- dijo con voz estrangulada, enseñándome cómo debía moverme.

Me deslizaba lentamente sobre él, para luego dejarme caer, gimiendo de placer.

Por Merlín, en esta postura era aún mejor.

Pronto empezamos a necesitar más y Draco, me agarró del trasero, y me ayudó a aumentar la velocidad.

Me movía sin control sobre él, creyendo que en cualquier momento me daría un ataque de placer. Mis pechos rebotaban por la velocidad y Draco gemía sin ningún control, dejándose llevar completamente.

Empecé a sentir ese nudo en mi vientre y aumenté aún más la velocidad, moviéndome en círculos cuando exploté en el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en mi vida, temblando mientras mis músculos vaginales convulsionaban sobre el pene de Draco. Sólo pensarlo hizo que otro orgasmo me sobreviniera mientras Draco se corría furiosamente en mi interior, gritando sin control y mordiéndome el hombro, aumentando mi placer.

Cuando las convulsiones pararon, me bajé de encima de él, tumbándome a su lado, como estábamos antes de que yo empezara a besarle, intentando controlar mi respiración.

-Gracias- susurró, con la voz entrecortada.

Me quedé paralizada. ¿En serio me estaba dando las gracias por haberle… hecho eso?

La ira me invadió.

-Gracias por confiar en mí- terminó, haciendo que mi enfado desapareciese.

Le miré. Él seguía mirando el cielo, con la frente y el pecho perlado de sudor y la respiración agitada. Tenía la camisa abierta y los pantalones desabrochados, dejando su pene flácido al aire. No pude evitar quedarme mirándolo para comprobar que, mientras lo miraba, empezó a ponerse duro de nuevo.

Giré la cabeza, avergonzada.

Draco soltó una carcajada a mi lado y yo le asesiné con la mirada.

-No es divertido- me quejé.

-Siéntete importante, Granger. Se me pone dura con una sola mirada tuya.

El aire se me atoró en los pulmones y volví a mirar al cielo.

De repente tenía muchísimo sueño.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :DDDD

Muchas gracias por leer :P

Besos, Freya ;)


	8. Capítulo 7: Sólo es sexo y llevo demasia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**Recordaros el rating M de la historia :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Sólo es sexo y llevo demasiado tiempo sola**

**.**

**.**

Por primera vez en meses no me despertó una pesadilla, si no los fuertes rayos del sol alumbrándome en la cara.

Arrugué la nariz, molesta, mientras abría los ojos para cerrarlos un segundo después

El sol era realmente molesto.

Abrí los ojos otra vez, parpadeando repetidas veces hasta que me acostumbré a la molesta luz y giré mi cabeza a la izquierda cuando oí un ligero ronquido.

Draco Malfoy estaba completamente dormido a mi lado, tumbados en medio del bosque.

Estaba tumbado de lado, con la cara relajada ya que a él le había tocado el lado del claro en el que había sombra. Nunca me había fijado en sus facciones de ese modo, ya que nunca se relajaba. Tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, no llevaba camisa y pude comprobar lo relajados que estaban también los músculos de su torso.

Me moví hasta quedar de lado, dándole la cara percatándome de que tenía su camisa cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo a modo de manta. No recordaba habérmela puesto.

¿Sería posible que él…?

Aparté esos ridículos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Seguramente se la habría pedido pero no me acordaba por lo cansada que estaba.

Los siguientes segundos me encontré perdida en un mar color plata que brillaba con el sol.

-Buenos días- la voz de Draco salió muy ronca, así que carraspeó tumbándose sobre su espalda y haciendo que perdiéramos el contacto visual.

-Buenos días- susurré, mordiéndome el labio. ¿Y ahora qué?

Sólo esperaba que no me saliera con uno de sus comentarios mordaces o juro que lo castraba mientras dormía. Cada vez que nos acostábamos acababa diciendo algo que me cabreaba.

Draco , porque al parecer ya era "Draco" incluso cuando no estaba bajo los efectos de mis revolucionarias hormonas y testosterona, se sentó en el suelo, estirando los brazos para desentumecerlos, dejándome ver claramente los músculos de su espalda contrayéndose y relajándose.

Joder, ¿tan necesitada estaba? No me podía creer que, simplemente, ver cómo se estiraba me estaba poniendo realmente _cachonda._

-Tengo hambre, ¿por qué no cazas algo para mí?- Y ahí venía ese comentario que me mosqueaba.

Pero, sorprendentemente, ésta vez no me enfadé. No pude hacerlo cuando le vi mirándome, aún sentado, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una sonrisa sincera, dejándome ver sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Draco Malfoy me estaba sonriendo, sólo sonriendo, sin burla y sin esa sonrisa sexy que solía usar.

Y estaba guapísimo.

-¿Por qué no cazas tú algo para mí?- Pregunté, sentándome también, y apretando su camisa contra mi cuerpo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado.

En cualquier momento me daría un ataque al corazón.

-Enséñame- me pidió, sin borrar esa preciosa sonrisa de su cara.

-Oh, ¿de verdad un señorito bien acomodado como usted quiere aprender algo tan mundano como cazar? Te puedes llenar las manos de tierra- me burlé, dándome cuenta que probablemente había roto el encanto de la mañana.

Estaba esperando el insulto que me diría así que no me esperé la carcajada que soltó. Le miré interrogante.

Él se levantó con maestría, tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantar. Aún bastante confundida, la agarré y me impulsé, ignorando el cosquilleo en mi mano cuando nuestras pieles se rozaron.

¿Qué le pasaba a Malfoy? Estaba… feliz. Y eso era realmente raro en él.

Lo conocía desde los 11 años y jamás le había visto sonreír. Me había burlado de él y, simplemente, había reído quitándole hierro al asunto.

Estaba realmente confundida.

-¿Me devuelves mi camisa?- Preguntó, sacándome de mis confusos pensamientos. Me mordí el labio, otra vez. La noche anterior no había suficiente luz y en ese momento me daba muchísima vergüenza quitarme la camisa con la que me cubría. No quería que me viese desnuda a plena luz del sol. Ahí se verían todos mis defectos.

-Pero date la vuelta y espera a que me vista.

Draco volvió a reír.

-¿Ahora te vuelves pudorosa?- Preguntó, alzando una ceja. Recibió el sonrojo de mis mejillas como respuesta.- Como desees, señorita.

Me dio la espalda sin protestar. Algo no iba bien.

Fruncí el ceño. Tenía algo de miedo del comportamiento de Malfoy. Tenía que estar tramando algo.

Busqué mis bragas por el suelo y me las coloqué, así como mi camiseta y mis pantalones.

-Ya puedes mirar- avisé, tendiéndole su camisa, la cual no tardó en ponerse.

La desilusión me golpeó. Me gustaba muchísimo más con menos ropa.

-Bueno, niña salvaje, enséñame a cazar mi desayuno- bromeó.

¿Draco Malfoy acababa de bromear?

Me costaba mucho poner en la misma frase "Draco Malfoy" y "bromear".

Diez minutos después nos encontrábamos subidos en la rama de un árbol. Yo le estaba enseñando cómo colocar la flecha y el arco y él, detrás de mí, me miraba atento.

-Cuando veas a la presa, tienes que colocar la flecha en paralelo al arco y apuntar…- la frase murió en mi boca cuando sentí el aliento de él sobre mi cuello, aspirando mi olor.- ¿Qué…haces?- Tartamudeé.

-¿Cómo puedes oler tan bien si no usas jabón?- preguntó con la voz ronca, su aliento rozando mi oreja, así como mi cuello.

Mis manos empezaron a sudar.

-Debe ser el olor de tu piel- susurró antes de dejarme un beso húmedo en el cuello. Jadeé.

-¡Draco!- grité sin percatarme de cómo le había llamado- Céntrate- le reñí, alejando mi cuerpo de su boca.

-Tengo muchísima hambre- volvió a susurrarme, besando mi hombro. Me quedé estática. ¿Qué cojones hacía?

El arco y la flecha se me cayeron, olvidados, de las manos hacia el suelo. Draco se las apañó para darme la vuelta, quedando de frente a él. Me intenté alejar de su cuerpo, pero choqué contra el tronco del árbol, atrapada entre su cuerpo y el árbol.

Antes de poder decir nada, me _comió _la boca con ganas, acelerando mis pulsaciones, otra vez.

Me tocó los pechos por sobre la camiseta y se dedicó a quitarme los pantalones, con toda la rapidez que podía teniendo en cuenta que estábamos sobre un árbol.

Gemí de placer cuando me tocó, por sobre las bragas, excitándome. Le sentí sonreír sobre mis labios cuando apartó mis bragas hacia un lado, tocando la sensible piel empapada de mi sexo. Deslizó con facilidad un dedo dentro de mi vagina y me sentí morir.

Le mordí el labio, haciéndolo gemir.

De repente se apartó y yo intenté cerrar las piernas, pero él me lo impidió. Me dio un beso en los labios, antes de subir mi camiseta hasta por debajo de mis pechos y besarme la barriga, bajando peligrosamente.

-¿Qué haces?- Chillé cuando colocó su cara justo delante de la unión de mis piernas.

-Te he dicho que tenía mucha hambre- toda queja quedó ahogada en el largo gemido que salió de mis labios cuando lamió con su lengua mi hinchado clítoris.

Nunca, en la vida, me pude haber imaginado al orgullosísimo Draco Malfoy haciéndole _eso _a nadie.

Y mucho menos a mí.

Me dejé llevar por el placer cuando bordeó con la lengua la entrada a mi vagina, introduciéndola poco después.

-Oh, Draco- gemí, agarrándome a su pelo.

Cuando le oí gemir creí que me corría.

Subió la lengua, enroscándola en mi clítoris, mientras jugaba con uno de sus dedos en mi vagina, metiéndolo y sacándolo sin darme tregua con su lengua.

Los movimientos se aceleraron con el incremente de mis gemidos que acabaron convirtiéndose el alaridos de placer.

Era una de las sensaciones más placenteras que había experimentado en mi vida.

El orgasmo me llegó cuando Draco lamió desde mi clítoris a mi vagina, introduciendo la lengua junto con su dedo. Grité totalmente fascinada mientras él seguía ahí, lamiendo hasta la última gota.

Las piernas me temblaban cuando él se incorporó. Le brillaban los labios y la barbilla, cubierto de… mí.

Me colocó bien las bragas, para después alzarse y darme un apasionado beso dejándome probarme en su boca.

Excitándome una vez más.

-Será mejor que recojas tus armas, nena, nuestro desayuno está justo ahí abajo- me susurró al oído para luego alejarse.

Intenté recomponerme, pero las piernas aún me temblaban.

Respiré profundamente intentando serenarme.

Una vez más, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Qué le pasaba a Malfoy?

¿Cómo me había dejado hacer… otra vez?

La noche anterior yo lo había empezado, me había lanzado sobre él como si lo necesitase para vivir.

Estaba completamente loca. Éste hombre podría matarme en cualquier momento y yo me dedicaba a tener sexo con él continuamente.

¿Cómo podía ser como cualquier de sus otros juegos? Era como esas niñas de Hogwarts que suspiraban por los pasillos esperando que las metiese en cualquier aula vacía para que la follase como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y es que, desgraciadamente para mí, podía no haber un mañana.

Aunque eso no quitaba que Malfoy estuviese jugando conmigo y yo respondía a sus juegos sin pensármelo.

Una sensación placentera me recorrió el cuerpo cuando recordé el placer que me acababa de dar.

Yo también podía jugar, yo también podía aprovecharme de la situación.

Porque, sólo es sexo y llevo demasiado tiempo sola.

¿No?

Con una nueva determinación en mente, bajé del árbol, me coloqué los pantalones y recogí mi arma.

-Nuestro desayuno acaba de marcharse asustado- Oí su voz desde arriba. Volví a subirme en la rama y, efectivamente, el conejo acababa de irse.

Oí un ruido en el árbol de al lado y, con precisión y destreza, lancé mi flecha que dio justo en el corazón de una ardilla.

Malfoy silbó asombrado.

Me pasé, entre las ramas, de un árbol a otro y cogí la ardilla muerta.

-Tengo una perfecta visión de tu culo ahora mismo, Granger- le oí decir percatándome de que me había colocado a cuatro patas para coger la ardilla.

Me sonrojé avergonzada, bajándome del árbol.

Draco me imitó.

-Vamos, ¿no tenías tanta hambre?

-Ya no. Acabo de desayunar _ambrosía_- me guiño un ojo y se me adelantó, dejándome con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas.

¿Éste era Draco Malfoy? Tenía la sensación de que le habían cambiado el cerebro mientras dormía, porque no le encontraba ningún sentido a nada.

Disfruta, me recordé a mí misma, sólo es sexo y llevas demasiado tiempo sola.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, seguí su camino hasta la cabaña.

.

.

.

* * *

El capítulo es corto y no avanza demasiado con la historia, lo sé XD

Intentaré subir el próximo pronto, pero con esto de las vacaciones es algo complicado.

Muchas gracias por leer, los reviews y lo demás.

Besos, Freya :D


End file.
